The Lion King
by DD Agent
Summary: ...or how Uncle Decker ended up with a broken nose whilst babysitting. Sequel to The Kids Are Alright.


**The Lion King by DD Agent**

_I do not own NCIS or any of its characters, or its settings - all belongs to the lovely folks at CBS.  
>If you've never seen The Lion King and have been planning to, I wouldn't read.<em>

_This is the sequel to 'The Kids Are Alright'. I wrote it not sure of the reaction, but I was so happy by peoples responses! :D  
>Thank you so much to everyone who put it as a favourite, or put the story on alert. And, as always, an amazingly big thank you to those who took the time to review! MissJayne, Sitting Ducki, HuddyJibbsAddict, zats, Nileslover101, Paris-eternellement, Tony and Ziva Forever, lachildress, MatteaAM and The Breakfast Genie: thank you all so much! :D<br>_

_This is the fic I had intended to write for Micha and Jay, and I have a couple more in mind [involving chickenpox for one]. Big thank you to missjjayne for giving this a last minute read through! :D And I hope you all enjoy._

"You two know what day it is, don't you?" Jenny asked as she poured cereal for her two children.

Micha nodded her head, beaming. "Uncle Decker's coming into town!"

Jay grinned as he reached over for the milk. Jenny knew that would cheer up both her children, especially Jay. Will was Jay's godfather, and in the summer when Jethro had been in Mexico, he had been a godsend in trying to deal with her newborn son. He only saw them twice a year now. Will had started working for the LA office last year and that took up a lot of his time. But he always brought them gifts when he visited.

Jethro walked into his kitchen, as always lingering by the doorway to watch his family. Micha was eating her cereal like a good little girl, while Jay seemed to be trying to persuade it to move. Jenny was drinking black coffee and occasionally trying to pinch whatever cereal had been on offer that week from their children's bowls. He had never had this before. Whenever he had been at home with Kelly, he had cooked breakfast and often they would have eaten outside. This was the everyday breakfast of a slightly unusual family, but a family nevertheless.

"Jethro, do you want some coffee?" Jenny asked, noticing Jethro standing in the corner. She blushed under his gaze, under the way he just stood admiring his family.

Her lover nodded. "Absolutely. Who's picking up Will at the airport?" Jethro asked as he walked to the coffee maker behind Jenny, planting a kiss on his daughter's head as he did so. Jay was oblivious still, now poking his cereal with his spoon.

Before he poured his cup of coffee, Jethro gave his lover a good morning kiss. His arms slunk around her waist, holding her tight. His mouth planted itself on hers; trying to give over to her exactly how _much _he loved her. Her hands stroked his face, and Jethro had to resist the urge to moan. There were _very_ little ears present.

"Cynthia said she'll pick Will up and bring him back here. He wanted to pick Micha and Jay up from school so they didn't have to go to the office like they usually do."

Jethro nodded, pretending not to notice how his kids brightened up at the knowledge they would be spending the afternoon with Uncle Decker. He liked Will, he really did. He was Jenny's best friend and Jay's godfather but he was a little too close for comfort. Jay seemed to respond better to Decker than he did to his own father.

"You've gone off somewhere, Jethro," Jenny said, wiping some of her lipstick off of his face. "You're okay to take them into school? I have an early meeting with the Director of the CIA."

"No problem, Jen."

Jenny took another gulp of her coffee before she kissed him on the cheek, Micha on the forehead and told Jay to eat more of his cereal or it wouldn't move at all. Like a blur, his lover was gone out the door. Someday, Jethro would have to ask her how she had adapted to being a mother so quickly. Although he was pretty sure the answer would be because she had to.

He had come back. He had created a family with her. That should be enough.

X

The Lincoln town car that Jenny's people had picked him up in was quite nice. The assistant that Jenny had sent to pick him up was _stunning_. Will Decker sat in the back seat, waiting for Micha and Jay's school to finish. He had presents for the both of them, gifts from his trip to Barcelona last month. He also had a DVD case filled with Disney films. He was the cool uncle, the brilliant godfather. And considering the other godfather was Mike Franks who Will didn't think even _knew _about Disney, it wasn't that hard.

"How they been, Cynthia?" Will asked. They knew each other a little, the summer he had helped Jenny with Jay made him well acquainted with both her security detail and her loyal assistant. She was beautiful, intelligent, could stand up to Gibbs…it was a pity that their acquaintance didn't stray beyond the basics.

Cynthia smiled. "They've been good. A few hiccups on Halloween, I think. You should have seen them though, Will. Micha went as a NCIS agent, and Jay went as Frankenstein. So cute." She sighed. She was happy her boss had finally managed to have the family she wanted. But it was times like that that Cynthia wondered whether it was time she started her own. "How are you, Will? How's your girlfriend?"

Will was about to reply when he heard the school bell ring outside. Knowing future Olympic sprinter Micha would be out first, he smiled at Cynthia and stepped out of the car. He spotted both of the children after a minute, and watched as they ran over to greet their uncle.

"Uncle Decker!" Micha screamed, running into his arms.

Jay hesitated behind his younger sister before barrelling into Will's chest. Will hoisted up his godson and looked at the small young man. He was getting along well, still as shy as ever it seemed. Micha, on the other hand, was as bright as the sun.

"Well, I've got you both for the afternoon! I'm thinking Disney and ice cream, what say we?"

He honestly thought that was the first time he had ever seen Jay smile.

X

They were sitting on Gibbs' battered sofa as Will put on the first DVD of the day. He had chosen _The __Lion __King_, a good first Disney film. He had only seen it once, remembered it was good and for some reason had never seen it again. Will would maybe introduce them to _Aladdin_ before their parents got home from work, but he _was_ here for a week. Plenty of time to make them complete Disney fiends. Their father was more a western man who enjoyed the _Looney __Tunes_, and Jenny enjoyed subtitled films and _Scooby __Doo_. _Someone_needed to introduce them to Disney.

"Remind me the next time I come over to put on _Doctor __Who_ for you both," Will muttered to his friends for the afternoon as he pulled Jay onto his legs.

All three of them had a large bowl of ice cream on their laps, with chocolate sauce and sprinkles. It was really a good thing he was only over twice a year. Micha sat eagerly on the edge of the sofa, ready for the film to begin. Jay was quite happy to sit on his godfather's lap, still shy even with people he knew. They would have to do something about that.

"Right, let's begin! Now you two, if a lion roars then you have to roar too, okay?"

The two of them nodded with large grins as Will hit play and they sat back to watch. The music captivated both the children, and the ice cream was left forgotten as they sat back and enjoyed Disney. Once Mufasa and Sarabi had joined Simba on screen, Will grinned.

"You know, Mufasa and Sarabi are like your Mom and Dad," Will suggested to the two children. Jay looked up at him curiously. "They're both strong, very much in love with each other. Very protective over each other and their young." He tapped Micha on the nose and she giggled.

Jay looked up at him, speaking for the first time since he had arrived. "What does that make you, Uncle Decker?"

In time with Jeremy Irons on screen, Decker grinned. "A monkey's uncle."

The film continued on well enough, both children leaning forward and laughing plenty. It was only when Scar started singing to the hyenas that Will started to recall why he had only ever seen this film once. But it was too late to stop the DVD and before Will knew it he had two children suffering from shock.

Mufasa was dead. He probably should have left it to Jenny and Jethro to introduce their children to such a concept, but it was _Disney_. At least it wasn't Bambi. As Jay started to huddle into a ball on the sofa, Micha started to cry next to him.

"It's alright you two, everything will be fine," Will said, moving down to the ground so he could stare at both the children in an attempt to reassure them.

As Jay curled tighter into a ball and Micha continued to wail, Will wasn't sure what to do. These were sad tears, not hungry tears [which was his limit with children]. He was sure that they had heard some 'death' talk: after all, both Micha and Jay knew they had a sister that wasn't around anymore.

Looking back at the frozen screen, Will realised that his analogy about their parents had probably been the stupidest thing he had ever said.

Thankfully, the front door opened at that moment and Gibbs and Jenny entered, coming home from work and eager to see their children. Micha ran from the sofa and into Jethro's arms, wanting her Daddy. Jay stayed on the sofa, frozen.

"What the hell happened?" Jenny asked, walking over to collect her son from the sofa. Her little boy rested his head on his mother's shoulder, screwing his eyes shut.

Micha was still crying; her green eyes filled with tears. "Daddy don't die don't die please!"

Will sat crouched on the floor, not sure what to do next. All he really knew was that the King of the Pride lands and his mate did _not _look too happy with him.

X

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had never been able to stand seeing Jenny Shepard cry. The few times that he had seen his lover in tears and not for happy reasons, he had felt the urge to rip apart those who had been responsible. Seeing not only his daughter, but a miniature version of the woman he loved in tears made him want to torture someone to death. And if that person had to be Will Decker, then so be it. _No __one _made his daughter cry.

Jenny was upstairs in their room, trying to calm down both Micha and Jay. She was trying to fix the damage that Will had done, although Jethro wasn't sure exactly how she could. Will was babbling in the corner, and Jethro just had enough. He slammed his fist straight into Decker's face, releasing the anger that had been bubbling since that morning.

Will stumbled up against the frame of the newly started boat, holding his no doubt broken nose. "I was just introducing them to Disney! That was all!"

Jethro shook his head. "Then how did _my __children _end up worrying about me and Jenny dying at the age of four and five?"

His old friend tried to get a hold of himself, although it was hard with the blood streaming out of his nose. "You remember when I used to make jokes about you and Jenny being like lions when we were in Europe?" Gibbs nodded. He vaguely remembered that. "Well I made a reference today. Completely forgot that Mufasa dies. Which is probably why I've only seen it once."

Jethro banged his hand against the wall. "How much of an idiot do you have to be to make a joke like that? When you're looking after children you have to be responsible!"

"Unlike the man who abandoned his two week old son to go drinking in Mexico?"

The former marine went for Will again, but he managed to dodge out of the way just in time. Will then pushed him back, trying to knock some of the anger out of him. He already had a broken nose - he knew quite well that Jethro could pulverise him. Eventually he stopped trying to hit Will and stood there, his blue eyes freezing over.

"You _know_why I left," Jethro started. "If I had stayed and tried to be a family with Jay and Jenny after losing my memory then things would have ended badly. I couldn't have started a new life with them while I was still dealing with the grief of the old one." He leant against his work table, noting how Will was a few paces away and was still moving. "I came back, and I am a damn good father to Micha, and a damn good father to Jay."

Will nodded, sighing. "I know, Jethro, I know."

Jethro moved behind him, the fight gone out of him. He poured himself a mason jar full of bourbon and handed one to Will. He took it with his arm outstretched. "I try to be a good Dad, but Jay's still shy. I don't know what to do, he won't respond to me. Responds to Jenny perfectly. Responds to you."

"Not after today," Will coughed, spitting blood onto Jethro's basement floor. "It's fair to say my rein as favourite uncle is over. As for Jay, Jethro, he's close to Jenny because you just weren't there his first year. You didn't form that immediate bond." He downed his glass of bourbon, wincing at the taste. "Jay likes languages, he likes drawing. Teach him Russian. Be there for him like you are for Micha and I have no doubt he'll come out of his shell."

Jethro nodded and threw Will a rag to clean his nose up. He took it gladly, wiping away the blood. Jethro put his hands in his pockets, not sure what more there was to say. "I know I did wrong in leaving, and I have been trying to make it right in the five years since I've been back. I want us to be a family. Move into a proper house where me and Jenny don't have to live in the attic. Propose to her."

Will's eyes darted up. "Seriously? You're going to propose?"

Jethro nodded, smirking. "Oh yeah. I love her, I want to marry her. Just got to talk her into it, I guess."

Decker grinned at him. "Good luck, Jethro." He handed back the glass, his face full of sadness. "I am sorry about the kids, I just…didn't think. I've been a real mess since I got dumped."

Jethro looked up. "Your prom queen broke up with you?"

His friend gave him the middle finger as he dropped the rag down to the floor. "I am so jealous of what you've got, Jethro. Two great kids, Jenny. After Jenny had Jay and I came back to DC…everything felt wrong. The diner went, retirement went…and now the girlfriend. All I have is you and your kids, Jethro. I thought if I introduced them to Disney it would be our thing…you know? But I guess I screwed that up too."

Jethro moved over to Will, who put his hands up in alarm. Shaking his head, he just brought his friend into a hug, knowing he needed the reassurance. They were all trying to do their best. They were all trying to live.

X

Will was in his hotel after apologising to both Jenny and the children. His lover was waiting for him upstairs in their bed. Micha was tucked up asleep after having had the longest cuddle on record with her Daddy. Now he was going to see Jay.

He had thought Jenny would be having these issues with their children, not him. But like she always had, his partner had surprised him. She had adapted to being a mother so quickly, had loved spending time with them and watching as they grew. Sometimes he preferred to just watch Jenny and his children, an observer to his family. He believed he needed to get his hands dirty.

As he moved into Kelly's old room, painted white with a large train going round it, Jethro saw that his son was still scrunched up in a corner.

"Hey Jay," Jethro greeted, moving onto his son's bed. He had _Thomas __the __Tank __Engine_sheets, a present from his Grandpa Ducky. "You okay?"

Jay nodded. He tried to respond in sign language, but Jethro put his son's hands to the sheets. "Talk to me, Jay. _Please_."

His son licked his lips before trying to find the words. "Micha's scared."

Jethro nodded. He knew full well that Micha would be in their bedroom during the night looking for a cuddle. Uncle Decker wouldn't be coming around for a few days, that was for sure. "Are you scared, Jay?"

He expected his son to break at that point like his daughter had, to burst into tears. Tears he could deal with. But the slow shake of his head was either his mother's refusal to accept what was going on, or his father's strength in situations like this. Either way, Jethro was wondering that maybe his silence wasn't shyness after all.

"Why aren't you scared, Jay?"

His son moved his lips again, struggling to figure out the words in English. "Because you always come back. No matter what, you always come back."

Jethro reached for his son, and pulled him into his arms. Jay gripped him back, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek. His son was the perfect blend of both his parents: his father's hair colour, his mother's bright green eyes. He had some of Jasper Shepard in him, and as Jethro looked he realised that his son had the same nose as _his_ father.

"This weekend, would you like to learn a new language?"

Jay bobbed his head, grinning. "Mommy says you talk Russian. It looks pretty."

Jethro hugged his son again before dropping him to the sheets and tucking him underneath them. "It's a good language. Maybe we'll even teach your Mom."

He kissed Jay on the forehead before leaving his son alone with his nightlight. Stepping outside, he saw that Jenny was waiting for him. They walked towards the stairs, hands resting inside each other. They would be okay. Just as they hit the staircase leading to their bedroom, Jenny heard Micha crying. She was about to go tend to her daughter when Jethro stopped her. Jay's bedroom door had opened immediately and their son padded across the hall to comfort his little sister.

Jethro pressed his lips gently against Jenny's. "Let's go to bed."

"Thought you'd never ask."

Sinking into sleep, Jenny remarked that being a parent was scarier than dealing with the CIA Director. Jethro would happily take the Director over the teenage years that _he _had nightmares about.

Under their nightlight, Micha and Jay played with his trains, knowing that no matter what, their parents would always be there.


End file.
